Letters
by Merrymary05
Summary: This is a short series of letters Darien may have written during the events that have occurred over the course of his life.
1. A Letter To God

**Author's Notes: It has been a while since I've posted anything, but this idea popped in my head and I decided to run with it. Darien has always been one of my favorite characters and I hope you enjoy my take on the letters he could have written over the course of his life. This is set in an alternate reality with no Sailor Scouts and of course I don't own Sailor Moon or any other characters from the franchise.**

**1. A Letter to God: Sometime in the orphanage after church one Sunday**

Dear God,

We went to church today and my Sunday school teacher said I could talk to you anytime about anything I wanted. I know I'm only 10 years old, but I have a lot of questions for you. If what they say about you being good and loving is true, then why have so many bad things happened to me? Why did my parents die in that car accident? Why didn't I die? Why did I lose all my memories? Why won't anyone adopt me? Why don't any of the other kids like me? Why do all the grownups treat me differently from the other kids? Why doesn't anyone care about me? Do you care about me? Are you even listening? Am I going to get in trouble for asking you these kinds of questions when I get to heaven? I hope not. If you are real then please show me that you love me. I'd like to get out of this orphanage and have a family who loves me, but mostly I just want someone who loves me. That's all I want. Amen.


	2. A Letter To Meatball Head

**2. A Letter to Meatball Head: sometime after we first met**

Dear Meatball Head,

I know you hate that name and I could use your real name if I wanted to, but I think it's funny to see you get mad when I call you that. Somehow you manage to run into me every single day because you're always running late. I can't lie and say that I don't enjoy our daily run-ins because it's nice to see someone who still has innocence. Or maybe it's just that you're still so immature and naïve; you spend all your money on video games and sweets that you inhale at a dangerously inhuman rate. You always whine obnoxiously whenever (not if) you trip, slip, or fall on something. And let's not forget how you always manage to get low grades and detention all the time… I still haven't forgotten about the day that you threw that failing math test at my head. I won't forget because that's the day my life changed and you came barreling in. Regardless of your youth and immaturity, I'm glad you do run into me every day and I suppose I should thank you. Thank you for bringing some fun in my life and making me laugh. Thank you for not being like other girls and for not being afraid to be yourself. I don't know why you plague my thoughts so often, but I look forward to running into you again. Later, Meatball Head!


	3. A Letter To My Love

**3. To My Love: On Our First Anniversary**

My dearest Serena,

We've probably had the strangest relationship ever, but that's what makes it special. I'm so thankful that you are in my life. I'm not sure why it took me so long to tell you how I truly feel about you. I guess I was scared of you. You're different from any girl I've ever met and I wasn't sure what to do with my feelings so I covered it by teasing you like a silly schoolboy. Eventually I realized that I cared about you more than I thought and I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way. After all, I was just the guy with the minus zero personality or the jerk with the ugly green jacket to you. I've always been attracted to you. I love everything about you, even what everyone else considers flaws because through them I see true beauty. You're stunningly beautiful. You're brilliant when you apply yourself. You have a wonderful sense of humor and a healthy appetite. You're kind to everyone because you believe everyone deserves a chance… even me. Even though I teased you so much, you still gave me a chance to be your friend and now you've given me a chance to love you. I'm thankful that you chose me. I'm glad we're together and I will enjoy every moment I have with you.


	4. Letters To Darien: An Interlude

**A/N: I know technically this isn't an interlude because it's longer than the other chapters, but the format is different. I hope it's not confusing.**

**4. Letters to Darien: An Interlude**

Darien had been sitting on the same spot on his couch for a while now. He lost track of time a while ago because he was so distracted by the events of the day. He had a mix of feelings and thoughts running through his mind and he just wasn't sure what to do next. He heard knocking that brought him back to reality and he went to answer the door. The love of his life was standing in front of him and he smiled for the first time that day. "Hey," he said as she came inside.

"Hey," she said sweetly as he closed the door behind her. He turned to face her and hugged her tightly. He held her close and just took her in. The way her tiny frame fit into his arms like a glove. The way her hair always smelled like strawberries and how she still wore her hair in those buns and pigtails. The way that he could feel how much she loved him and he loved her in that moment. There just weren't enough words to express how happy he was to see Serena, especially now. His relationship with her was one of the few things that remained stable in his life and he never wanted to lose her. "Darien," she said after a while. "I'm enjoying the extra affection, but you're tense. What's wrong?"

Darien looked down at her and released her after realizing that he held her much longer than necessary. He took her hand and led them to his couch. They sat down together and he smiled as he looked into her eyes. "I'm really glad to see you," he said honestly.

Serena smiled back. "I'm glad to see you too, but you didn't answer my question. What's bothering you?"

He sighed. Sometimes he hated how easily she could read into him, but the honesty in their relationship was something her cherished deeply. "I got a package in the mail today," he started. He picked up the letter that came with it and handed it to her. "It's from the lawyer that handled my case while I was in the orphanage. Since I'm 21 now, I have access to my parents' personal belongings that have been in a safe all these years. It's all in that box on the table."

She finished reading the letter and set it down next to the box. Darien explained everything to Serena about losing his parents a while ago so she knew how important it was to him. "You didn't open it yet?" she asked.

Darien shook his head. "I'm scared to," he admitted. "I'm just not sure what to expect."

"It's all of your parents' personal and most important belongings. You'll finally be able to know who they were after all these years and…"

"That's what I'm afraid of," he interrupted. "What if there's something in there that I don't like? What if I'm better off just leaving it alone? I don't remember anything about them anyway and I don't want anything to taint the past. For the first time in my life I'm finally happy with you by my side and I don't want whatever is in there to confuse me or change who I am."

"What if you're wrong?" Serena gently took his hands into her own and kissed them. "I can't make you open it but regardless of what you do, you'll still be Darien Shields, the intelligent, caring, wonderful man I'll always be in love with. Nothing in that box could ever change that."

Darien kissed her. "I love you." He sighed and took the box. "Will you stay with me while I open it?"

"That's a silly question."

Darien smiled as he finally opened the box. He spread all of the contents on the table and found a variety of items. There were multiple journals and photo albums, a smaller box, and eight envelopes with Darien's name written on the front of each one. Darien flipped through the envelopes and found that each one was dated with his birthday from birth to age six, only he had two dated for his sixth birthday and one of them had his name printed in handwriting different from the others. He put them down and opened the smaller box that was full of personal mementos including wedding bands and a star locket. He immediately knew what he was going to do with what he assumed was his mother's engagement ring. He opened the locket and it began playing a sweet melody; an inscription inside said 'my love remains.' "You should keep that," Darien said handing the locket to Serena.

"Oh Darien, I can't. Your father probably gave that to your mother."

"If he gave it to the woman he loved, then why can't I give it to the woman I love?" He fastened the locket around her neck. "It suits you." He picked up the photo albums and began looking through the one at the top labeled 'Rose and John: A Love Story.' Inside were assorted pictures of who he assumed were his mother and father; there were pictures from their childhood, pictures of them together on various dates that Serena particularly enjoyed, and wedding pictures. The love they had for each other was obvious.

"You have her face and his body," Serena commented. Darien nodded as he opened the next album labeled 'Our Family.' There were pictures of Rose and John together as she grew with her pregnancy and even more pictures of Darien with the both of them from the day of his birth until about age five. "You're so cute," Serena said as they flipped through the album.

Darien decided that he would read through the journals later. He picked up the envelopes again and opened the one dated on the day he was born. He skimmed it and saw it was a letter from his mother. "Serena, will you read it to me?" He wanted to take in her words and thought that a female voice would make it more real to him.

Serena nodded as he handed her the letter. "Darien Thomas Shields," she began. "That's the name we finally decided to give you, my son… my precious baby boy. I still can't believe it. I'm sitting here resting in the hospital as I watch you and your father sleep. Your father is a wonderful man and I'm so happy he was with me when you arrived in this world just a few hours ago. I thank God that you arrived safely and I can't tell you how excited we are to bring you home. Your father and I have been waiting for such a long time and even though it's been a rough journey and the circumstances seemed impossible, here you are. All the pain, blood, sweat, tears, and screams were worth it because you are our miracle. I'm looking forward to everything. I can't wait to bring you home and sing lullabies to you. I can't wait to hear your first words and watch you take your first steps. I can't wait until your first day of school and then watch you graduate. I can't wait to attend your wedding and then watch you become a father yourself someday… I'm getting carried away. I'm just so glad God gave you to us. Our love is sure to grow with you and will always remain. Love always, mom." Serena wiped her eyes. "That's so beautiful."

Darien was speechless. There was so much love in just that one letter and he was just in awe. He continued reading the rest of the letters with Serena with a mix of laughter and tears as his mother recounted his first birthday party, the terrible twos, the day at the park for his third birthday, the car theme for his fourth birthday, and the day at the carnival for his fifth birthday. Darien opened the envelope with his name printed differently from his mother's handwriting and saw that it was from his father.

"Darien," he read aloud. "I know your mother is usually the one who does this kind of thing each year, but she's not awake yet and for some reason I felt that it was necessary for me to try my hand at it too. Who knows? Maybe I'll do this more often because you need some more hard evidence that your daddy loves you too. It's not like I don't tell you; I make it a point to tell you that I love you every day because I really do. I didn't have a father who told me he loved me and I know I hated it so I promised myself that when I had children of my own someday I'd tell them I loved them every chance I got. Darien, you are loved." Darien's voice caught as he took in that small sentence. He cleared his throat and continued reading. "I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you, son. I mean I love your mother in my own special way, but I also have a special kind of love for you because you are my son. I knew I was in love the day you entered the world and I know I'm in love every day I see you, even when you do the things that little boys do to drive me crazy. Now you're six years old and I can't believe it. You're changing every day and I look forward to watching you grow into a man who will without a doubt make me and your mother proud. We're going to have a wonderful weekend celebrating your birthday as we drive up to the mountains and I can't wait to wake you and your mother up. You're going to love it. Even if you don't, the most important thing is that we get to spend time together as a family and our love for you will never change. Happy birthday, love dad." Darien sat there in silence realizing that was the day of the accident.

"Are you ok, Darien?" Serena asked as she rubbed his back.

Darien nodded. "Could you read my mom's last letter please?" he asked quietly.

Serena opened the envelope and took out the letter. "My dear, sweet Darien," Serena started. "Happy birthday to my precious son. Right now you're sleeping in the backseat after a long day at your favorite amusement park and we're on our way to the mountains. You're six years old now and I'm simply amazed. You've grown from a sweet baby into an intelligent boy and I know that you'll grow into a strong successful young man. You look more and more like your father every day and you're beginning to act like him too. I thank God every day for placing you in our lives. I know I tell you many times every day, but it's worth repeating. I love you, Darien, and I will always love you. I'll love you when we have mommy and Darien time in the mornings after daddy goes to work. I'll love you when daddy and I are tucking you in every night. I'll love you every other time in between each and every day. I'll even love you when you don't always make the right choice because I know you'll do better next time and learn from your mistakes. My love for you grows each and every day and I will al…" Serena sniffled. "She didn't finish."

Darien covered his face and broke down completely. He felt Serena wrap her arms around him and held her as they cried together. He knew better than to blame himself for the accident even though there was evidence that they made the trip for his birthday. He was simply overwhelmed with love and let out everything her was trying to hold inside. After so many years of feeling abandoned and rejected by everyone at the hospital and the orphanage, after feeling so alone and out of place for so long until he met Serena, he had been loved this entire time. The only thing that hurt now was that he couldn't remember these wonderful people who raised him for six years, but now he had so many treasures to keep their memory alive. "I'm glad I opened the box," he said after a while. "Thank you for being here with me. I couldn't imagine it any other way."


	5. A Letter To My Bride

**5. To my Bride: Minutes Before the Wedding Ceremony**

Serena, my precious and lovely wife to be,

Words can't express how happy I am that this day has finally come. You're one of the first people to ever show me love and for that I am eternally grateful. I honestly wasn't sure if love existed until I met you. Maybe not immediately after I met you, Meatball Head, but ever since the day we met you always had a special place in my heart. For so long I thought I lost everything after the accident, but then you came and changed everything starting with a math test you threw at my head. Now with you I realize I have everything I need and more. You are a true blessing and an answer to prayer. I can't wait to see how gorgeous you look when you walk down the aisle in your wedding dress. I can't wait to consummate our love for the first time because you are the one I have been waiting for. I can't wait to start our life together as husband and wife. I can't wait to start a family with you and watch you be a beautiful mother to our children someday. I can't wait to grow old together and spend the rest of my life with you. I know it's going to be a lot of work and we'll have good days, bad days, ugly days, and other days in between, but I'm willing to put forth the effort because I love you so very much. My love for you will always remain. I love you, Serena. See you at the altar.


	6. A Letter to My Daughter

**6. To my Daughter: Moments After her Birth**

Brittany Renee Shields, Rini, my daughter,

You've finally arrived safe and sound and I'm so happy to finally meet you. Your mother is having some well-deserved rest and I decided to start a tradition my mother began when I was born. I think I understand what my father meant when he said he never felt a love like he did the day I was born. Love is such a strong feeling I'm still trying to comprehend and right now I know there is a different kind of love beating in my heart for you. I'm in love again. You're a precious life that your mother and I made together and I thank God for you. You have all five fingers and all five toes and thankfully you're beautiful like your mother. You're my sweet bundle of joy and I can't wait to bring you home. I can't wait to hear if you cry as loudly as your mother did when we first met. I can't wait to hear you call me daddy for the first time. I can't wait to watch you grow. I can't wait to chase away the boys who come after you. I can't wait for you to find the right man to settle down with and start your own family someday. I know I have to wait to experience all those things, but I'm glad I have to wait because that's just more time for me to cherish the treasure I have now. I love you more than you'll ever know and I promise to make sure you have no doubts that you are dearly loved.


	7. Another Letter to God

**7. A Letter To God: moments before I die**

Dear God,

Here I am again. I know that I've come to you so many times for so many different things over the course of my life and I'm just about ready to leave this life to join you in the next. I've had so many questions about my life and I still do, but I can see now that when I called you answered. So now I just want to thank you. I didn't like it, but thank you for sparing my life in that car accident so long ago. Thank you for answering my prayer all those years ago beyond what I could think and sending so many people who truly love me. Thank you for all the friends I made after I got out of the orphanage who became a family to me. Thank you for sending that package from my parents that showed me how much they loved each other and loved me the six years they had me. Thank you for sending me an angel in my wife Serena who has brought so much joy, laughter, and love into my life even when I was about to lose so much hope. Thank you for my beautiful daughter Rini, who I've had the privilege of watching grow into a lovely young woman ready to start a wonderful family of her own. My final request is that you watch over Serena and Rini when I am gone and let them know that my love for them will always remain. It has been quite the journey, but thank you again for the life you have given to me and for all the lives I have been able to touch. My work is done and I am ready to rest in peace. Into your hands I commit my spirit.


End file.
